A chegada da Primavera HG atualizada!
by Alessandra - Sandy Meirelles
Summary: Era primavera de 2003. E o casamento de Harry e Gina se aproximava. Mas um acontecimento inesperado desestabilizou a ruiva... -
1. Capítulo I A chegada da Primavera

_Meados de março de 2003._

Gina sempre se lembraria dessa primavera, adjetivando-a de _inesquecível_.

A Liga Internacional de Quadribol estava em sua última rodada. E as Harpas de Holyhead estavam na final, tendo-a como apanhadora.

Seu casamento com Harry Potter aconteceria dali a duas semanas.

Fora tudo milimetricamente planejado: a data (seria no dia 1º de abril, aniversário de Fred e George – uma tentativa de tornar o dia mais feliz para Molly); o buffet (a empresa Avalon, a mais conceituada de toda Londres bruxa, cuidaria do _menu_); as roupas (Madame Malkin cuidou das vestes de Harry – que iria se casar de branco; e seu vestido tinha sido confeccionado em Paris, para evitar os curiosos, com Coco Chanel – sim, ela era uma bruxa, e confeccionou o vestido dos sonhos de Gina: um tomara que cai, discretíssimo, em tom perolado), a empresa _Free-Elphos_ cuidaria de toda a organização do evento (da arrumação dos jardins de Hogwarts – local aonde aconteceria o evento por desejo do quadro de Dumbledore e de uma Minerva McGonagall assustadoramente sorridente – até o acompanhamento dos convidados, na hora da cerimônia, em seus assentos); as chaves de portal-convites, para os pouquíssimos convidados, já haviam sido entregues (o local não foi divulgado; no dia determinado, o convidado tocaria no "pomo-convite" e seria transportado a uma área nos jardins de Hogwarts, próxima ao local da cerimônia); a nova morada de Harry e Gina (uma casa mais que agradável, com dois andares e um vasto jardim, nas proximidades de Ottery St. Catchpole) já estava pronta, somente aguardando o novo casal fixar sua residência e simplesmente ser feliz no local.

Enfim, tudo pronto. Tudo esquematizado.

Menos aquilo.

Olhava para o conteúdo da poção, no qual acabara de pingar duas gotas da primeira urina da manhã.

Harry estava ao seu lado – algo que ela nunca duvidou que ocorreria - parecendo mais esperançoso do que preocupado. E isso a irritava profundamente.

- Pronto... Agora é só aguardar de dois a três minutos.

- Gi, você sabe que eu nunca fui muito bom em poções. O que, exatamente, deve acontecer após esse tempo?

- A coloração, Harry – revirou os olhos em profundo aborrecimento, como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Se, com a graça de Merlin, a poção continuar incolor, é somente um atraso. Tenho certeza que é isso! A proximidade da final da Liga, somada aos preparativos do casamento, me deixaram nervosa. É só isso.

Meio frustrado, Harry perguntou:

- Vamos aventar a remota possibilidade – acentuou o vocábulo _remota_ ante ao olhar homicida de Gina – de ser o que eu que.. err, quer dizer, o que estamos investigando agora – tomou excessivo cuidado na escolha das palavras – o que aconteceria?

- Nessa remotíssima possibilidade, a poção irá se tornar azul ou rosa, dependendo do sexo da "remotíssima possibilidade".

E ambos caíram em absoluto silêncio.

* * *

Nunca dois minutos demoraram tanto a passar.

Gina tentava conciliar os pensamentos, revivendo os acontecimentos que a levara até aquele momento tenso.

Contou silenciosamente as luas desde suas últimas regras: sete... SETE!

Lembrou-se, ainda, da "tórrida" comemoração ocorrida na sala de Harry, no Ministério da Magia, ao saber que ele finalmente havia sido promovido e não iria mais viajar com tanta frequência. Foi no mesmo dia que saiu a escalação para a final da Liga: e ela fora escalada! Dois motivos para se comemorar com muito entusiasmo! Isso há exatos 21 dias atrás.

Reviveu, também, o horror ao abrir a bolsa no outro dia pela manhã e ver a poção contraceptiva (que ela jurava por Morgana - e todas as suas fadas - que havia tomado na hora certa) intacta.

Entretanto, qual a possibilidade de uma bruxa engravidar assim, na única falha de tomada do contraceptivo? Quase nenhuma! – recitava essa frase quase que como um mantra, desde aquele dia.

E, como não sentiu nada diferente, somando-se o fato aos preparativos para o casamento e a final da Liga, ínfima possibilidade foi simplesmente varrida de sua cabeça.

_Até ontem._

Somente ontem, quando estava aparatando para a casa de Harry, deu por falta da menstruação. Fez e refez contas e chegou ao número mágico de sete luas.

Gina, por conta de sua profissão, passava a semana toda concentrada com o time e os finais de semana na Toca.

Bem, pelo menos era isso que todos pensavam.

Na verdade, a ruiva dormia pelo menos duas noites por semana no apartamento do noivo – nada que um bando de ruivos ciumentos precisasse saber. Afinal, Carlinhos havia tido uma conversa com Harry, há pouco tempo, de _como ser gentil com Gina na sua primeira noite, que aconteceria após o casamento._

Assim que atravessou a porta do apartamento dele, na noite anterior, Harry a cercou. Conhecia-a somente de olhar.

Abraçou-a.

- Vai me contar o que está fazendo o rosto que eu mais amo no mundo estar com essa ruga aqui? – disse, passando o dedo indicador esquerdo em uma marca de preocupação acima do olho direito de Gina. Esse era o sinal que algo realmente sério atordoava a mente por baixo daquele mar flamejante de cabelos, que nesse momento estavam presos em uma trança meio frouxa, com alguns fios displicentemente caindo pelo rosto.

- Nada de mais, amor. Cansaço.

Harry provavelmente acreditaria nisso, não fosse o fato de Gina se abrir em prantos. Assustadora e copiosamente.

Instintivamente, Harry a carregou no colo, como se fosse um bebê – o que, na mente de Gina, foi mais bizarro ainda – e sentou-se no sofá, com ela em seu colo.

- Vou respeitar se você quiser assim, mas tem certeza que não quer dividir, seja lá o que for, comigo? Não está arrependida pelo casamento, está? – disse com uma ponta de terror nos olhos.

Harry tinha o dom de quebrá-la.

Tinha decidido que iria fazer o teste na manhã seguinte e se houvesse algo "errado", somente nesse caso, alardearia Harry.

Mas, quem disse que o "Menino que sobreviveu de novo" sucumbia aos seus planos?

- Não é nada isso Harry. Pensa que vai se livrar de mim, é?! – Gina pode sentir o suspiro aliviado do rapaz. – É somente uma dúvida. Gostaria primeiro de ter certeza. E somente depois te contar.

O olhar de incompreensão de Harry a estimulou a falar.

- Estou atrasada.

- Para que? Vai sair? Você ainda tem treino hoje? – disse franzindo a testa, numa atitude característica de ingênua incompreensão masculina.

Gina, mesmo tensa, não pode deixar de sorrir. Esquecera-se que Harry cresceu sozinho, sem garotas ou uma mãe próxima.

- Menstruação Harry. Minha menstruação está atrasada.

- Ah, sei – respondeu por instinto, sem realmente saber de nada.

O silêncio foi sepulcral. Gina juraria que podia ouvir os neurônios de Harry trabalhando, para processar a informação.

Após um minuto inteiro, Harry _simplesmente_ olhou para Gina, abrindo um sorriso e, com uma _simplicidade_ ímpar, _simplesmente_ disse:

- Isso é maravilhoso!!!!!!

- Não, não é! Você está louco? Se for assim, não vou poder participar da final! Como vou contar para minha família, Harry? Tudo bem que mamãe já sabe que nós _já somos nós_ faz tempo... Mas, e os outros?

A imagem de cinco varinhas apontadas para ele, com cinco ruivos furiosos na retaguarda, deixou-o levemente desconfortável. Mas a palavra FILHO era o melhor _protego_ existente. Se fosse verdade, enfrentaria todos os ruivos, Voldemort, ou quem quer que seja! E o faria sorrindo!

- Eu falo, Gina – aconchegou-a em seus braços – Nesse jogo jogaram dois. Caso seja verdade, eu enfrento as feras.

- Eu sei que sim. Estou assustada. Só isso! Tenho certeza que não é nada...

- Jura? – perguntou frustrado.

- Harry...

- Ok! E como teremos certeza?

- Amanhã cedo.

E lá estava ela, olhando para o líquido da poção que, após passado um minuto, continuava cristalina.

* * *

Harry não sabia para onde olhava: se para poção ou para Gina.

Sabia que estava sendo egoísta. Se fosse verdade o que intimamente desejava de todo coração que fosse, Gina teria que abrir mão de muita coisa – principalmente da final internacional da Liga de Quadribol.

Mas permitiu-se ser egoísta. Queria que fosse verdade.

A demora de quase seis anos para casar-se fora por conta da profissão de Gina. Entendia-a, mas sua frustração já estava ficando evidente. Queria aquela garota mais do que tudo. Sempre a quis.

Ela costumava dizer que já eram casados. Que viviam como casados. Que sentiam como casados. Mas para Harry não era assim.

Queria-a de corpo, de alma – isso ele já tinha – e de papel passado!

Sabia que era uma formalidade – pois realmente as almas já se pertenciam – mas ele precisava disso. Entendia porque Gina não tinha essa urgência. Vivera no seio de uma família grande, amiga, companheira.

Ele? Dursley's. Dispensava maiores explicações.

Assim, quando ela desabou em seus braços e depois mencionou a possibilidade da gravidez, seu mundo realmente parou.

Nunca imaginou que poderia ser mais feliz do que já era, mas isso aconteceu. Olhando para Gina, notou que sua aura estava dourada – ou talvez os seus olhos a tinham envolvido nesse calor. Visualizou Gina arredondada, preparando seu filho para chegar ao mundo.

Mas o desespero de Gina ante a possibilidade, o fez recuar – pelo menos externamente. Por dentro, começou a acreditar que talvez sua semente já crescesse nas entranhas do ser que mais amava nesse mundo.

Não dormiu aquela noite. Gina lhe dissera que o tal teste só poderia ser feito pela manhã.

Após a ruiva adormecer – fato que estranhou, pois Gina sofria de insônia – levantou-se e encarou a janela a sua frente.

A primavera tinha começado há pouco, o que proporcionava dias de temperaturas amenas e noites ainda frias.

Harry olhava a noite nublada, sem realmente ver nada pela janela. A possibilidade de ser pai e ter a sua família lhe era cada vez mais querida.

Suspirou, voltando para cama. Ao focar a mulher dormindo, viu uma das cenas mais lindas de sua vida.

Gina repousava com a mão instintivamente no ventre.

Harry teve necessidade de participar ativamente daquele quadro. Deitou-se ao lado de Gina e entrelaçou sua mão direita à mão da ruiva que repousava em sua barriga lisinha e musculosa pelos anos de quadribol. E dormiu.

* * *

Harry olhou para Gina, percebendo sua decepção.

- Qual o problema, amor? Você não está aliviada pelo líquido continuar incolor após os dois minutos? Não era isso que você queria?

Harry tentou esconder a frustração ante a coloração da poção. Ou a ausência de cor.

- Sim, era. Claro que era. Então porque estou sentindo essa sensação de vazio? – falou baixinho, mais para si mesma. Mas Harry ouviu.

- Temos tempo, Gi... Você poderá jogar a final, preparar o casamento. E eu... Bem, eu não serei capado pelos cinco ruivos loucos do machado...

Gina ia começar a sorrir, quando uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua bochecha, molhando a camisa de Harry.

- Ei, o que foi?

Um sorriso realmente legítimo iluminou o rosto da ruiva.

- James.

- Quem?

E olhou para direção em que Gina olhava. A poção estava de um azul cristalino, não deixando dúvidas que seu filho estava confortavelmente crescendo na barriga daquela mulher. Não podia culpá-lo por se aninhar ali, sem pedir licença para isso. Afinal, não havia lugar melhor no mundo para se estar.

Abraçou-a, carregando-a no colo. Se deu conta que segurava, com uma só ação, sua família inteira nos braços, e chegou a vez de Harry Potter desabar em lágrimas.

- Obrigado, Gina. Eu amo você. Eu amo vocês dois.

O abraço foi longo, banhado pelas lágrimas de felicidade de Harry. Gina faria todas as concessões necessárias e, sinceramente, não as estava encarando como restrições.

Já fora campeã mundial uma vez. Sua carreira era sólida, e Gina já havia cogitado em se despedir dos campos ao final da temporada... Pensou, pela descoberta da chegada do filho, que talvez fosse realmente época de parar. Afinal, o convite do Profeta, para ser comentarista esportiva, há muito a tentava.

Percebeu que o desespero da noite anterior era, na verdade, medo. Medo de que fosse um engano. Pavor que não fosse verdade, que seu ventre estivesse vazio. E, acima de tudo, medo que Harry não aceitasse.

Mas estava tudo ali.

- Harry... Como vamos contar a minha família?

- Agora não, Gin... Depois eu penso em uma maneira de não sair morto ou mutilado disso...

Sorriu. Sim, os Weasley's poderiam esperar. A felicidade de Harry e dela, não.

Sem dúvida, a primavera de 2003 foi a mais espetacular de sua vida.

* * *

_N/A: Saiu assim, do nada. Espero que gostem!_


	2. Capítulo II XequeMate

**Capítulo II - Xeque-Mate.**

Chovia naquela noite. Torrencial e despropositadamente para uma noite de primavera.

O Largo Grimmald fixara-se como sede oficial da Ordem da Phoenix.

Com a morte de Voldemort, entretanto, não havia muita atividade.

Mas, para não se cometer o mesmo erro do passado (com a primeira pseudomorte de Voldemort, a Ordem cessou suas atividades), a organização se mantinha em funcionamento. A atividade beligerante era restrita a alguns comensais chorosos pelo passamento de seu Lorde.

Na verdade, a atividade social, encabeçada por Ginny Potter, era o que mais movimentava a organização.

Na guerra, muitas crianças perderam seus pais (seja lutando pela luz – ou contra ela).

Um orfanato fora criado na casa em que os pais de Harry moravam em Godric´s Hallows e era financiada pela Ordem (na verdade, Harry era o principal mantenedor).

A reunião mensal dos membros terminara a pouco. No casarão da família Black, Harry, Rony e as respectivas esposas e filhos esperavam a absurda chuva passar.

Estavam considerando a hipótese de dormir por lá mesmo. Afinal, o ventre avantajado de Ginny, demonstrando uma gravidez de oito meses completos, era impeditivo para aparatar ou para usar a lareira. Na mesma situação, só que com a gravidez incipiente de apenas cinco semanas, Hermione estava sofrendo com enjôos e vertigens, o que também desaconselhava as duas opções de transporte. E, além disso, James, Albus e Rose eram pequenos (o que desaconselhava a chave de portal). Eles tinham vindo de carro (meio trouxa, mas muito eficaz para, segundo Molly,_ "mulheres com mantícora nos fundilhos, que não sabem que devem ficar em casa nesse estado" _, frase que sempre ganhava um revirar de olhos de Ginny e um sorriso resignado de Hermione (era mais prudente não antagonizar com a sogra...)

Sentado em uma das poltronas da sala do Largo, Harry olhava para Ginny. Ele estava praticamente em transe.

A ruiva conversava entretidamente com Hermione. Ela estava com a mão direita pousada no ventre dilatado, alisando eventualmente sua garotinha. Sim, eles finalmente conseguiram gerar a bruxinha que tanto queriam.

Os dedos da mão esquerda de Ginny, vez ou outra, emaranhavam-se nas madeixas rubras, tirando o fôlego de Harry.

_Essa bruxa não tem noção do poder que tem sobre mim. _Tal pensamento era uma constante em sua vida. E o complemento era automático: _Ou talvez ela saiba exatamente o quanto me fascina... _

Sempre tentou encontrar o marco, o momento em que seu coração fora completamente sitiado por aquela garota.

A resposta torta de Ginny, em seu quinto ano, definitivamente foi o momento em que Harry começou a notá-la.

_"— Nós queremos falar com você, Harry - disse Gina - mas você ficou se escondendo desde que voltamos...  
— Eu não queria que ninguém falasse comigo – respondeu Harry, sentindo-se cada vez mais exasperado.  
— Pois foi burrice sua - disse Gina zangada -, uma vez que não conhece ninguém que tenha sido possuído por Você-Sabe-Quem além de mim, e eu posso lhe dizer como a pessoa se sente.  
Harry ficou muito quieto quando o impacto dessas palavras o atingiu. Então girou nos calcanhares para encarar Ginny.  
— Eu me esqueci.  
— Sorte sua - disse Gina calmamente.  
— Me desculpe – pediu ele, e estava sendo sincero. – Então... Então, você acha que eu não estou sendo possuído?  
— Bom, você consegue se lembrar de tudo o que faz? Você tem longos períodos de ausência em que não é capaz de dizer o que andou fazendo?  
Harry tentou se lembrar.  
— Não.  
— Então Você-Sabe-Quem nunca possuiu você - disse Gina com simplicidade. – Quando ele fez isso comigo, eu não conseguia me lembrar onde tinha estado durante horas. Dava por mim em algum lugar, e eu não sabia como tinha ido parar lá.  
Harry nem ousava acreditar; sentiu diminuir o peso em seu peito independentemente de sua vontade" (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix – p.409). _

Mas havia Cho Chang naquela época. E hoje, com seus quase trinta anos, Harry sabia que Cho tinha sido vital para ele se apaixonar definitivamente por Ginny – ou, pelo menos, para perceber que estava apaixonado.

A comparação foi inevitável.

Ainda que adolescente, a relação com Ginny sempre foi tranquila, suave. Até o término, na época da guerra, foi, na medida do possível, "limpo". Ginny não fez escândalos ou cobranças. E essa paz que a Ruiva lhe passava só fora percebida porque o relacionamento com Cho era totalmente diferente. Ter ciúmes de Hermione foi praticamente acusá-lo de cometer incesto!

_Absurda._

Mas Cho foi necessária. Gina, sempre jocosa, usava a expressão "Tese/Antítese"; "Paraíso/Inferno"; "Ginny/Cho".

Mas, antes de Harry poder dissertar sobre sua _tese_, havia Tom Riddle no meio do caminho. E ele teve que matá-lo.

E, com isso, veio a baboseira do _Menino-que-sobreviveu-de-novo_, o _Salvador do mundo bruxo_ ou – a pior – O _felino Potter_, pois ele sobreviveu por sete anos, desde que entrara em Hogwarts, mostrando que tinha sete vidas como um gato – comentário patético e sem inteligência, em sua opinião. Ele era um baita de um sortudo, isso sim!

Mas, a única coisa que achava legal em ser chamado de herói era a consequência amorosa disso... Reivindicou seus direitos de salvador do Mundo Bruxo nesse determinado quesito.

_Ele fazia questão de ficar com a mocinha! _

Assim, após o retorno da guerra, Ginny sempre fora seu momento bom. O namoro retornou tranquilo; a primeira vez aconteceu alguns meses depois, nada foi forçado ou planejado, simplesmente foi o desenrolar lógico entre duas pessoas que tinham certeza que se amariam pelo resto de suas vidas. Além do que, tinha que admitir que o fogo daquela ruiva não era exclusividade do tom de seus cabelos. E ela o incendiou. E ele se permitiu arder nas labaredas de sua ruiva...

Como que se transportado por uma chave de portal do mundo de suas lembranças não tão inocentes, assustou-se ao se deparar com outro incêndio – o do olhar do cunhado.

– Eu posso saber por que essa cara de idiota olhando para minha irmã? Parece que você a está comendo com os olhos... – disse, estreitando perigosamente o olhar, até as duas orbes azuis tornarem-se praticamente fendas.

Harry não poderia deixar passar essa. Há muito, o ciúme de Rony não o incomodava.

Pelo contrário, divertia-o profundamente.

– Huummmm quase isso. Mas não no sentido gastronômico da palavra. Posso lhe fornecer detalhes! – respondeu, com um olhar absolutamente lascivo.

As orelhas de Rony responderam de imediato, tornando-se de um tom rubro que Harry vira poucas vezes.

_Touche! _– Harry festejou internamente.

– Ah, qual é Rony? Ginny está grávida do nosso, deixe-me contar para você: um, dois, três – fazia o gesto de acrescentar um dedo, com a mão direita, contando com o indicador da esquerda – terceiro filho! Por Mérlin!!

– Eu queria ter nove anos e ainda acreditar que os bebês são fadinhas que perdem as asas – ou faunos que perdem as patas – colocados pelo Mago da floresta, na barriga das mulheres dos casais felizes, através de magia.

– Na verdade Roniquinho, você acreditou nisso até os 16 – disse uma Ginny sarcástica, com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. – Mas, se você quiser, eu lhe descrevo, com riqueza de minúcias, o _encantamento_ usado por Harry. Garanto-lhe que é bem mais interessante que o do Mago... – deu de ombros.

– Não vou responder porque você é menina, tá?

– E voltamos novamente às respostas de quando Roniquinho tinha 12 anos...

– Fica quieta, Ginny.

– Agora, eu tenho que admitir, cunhadinho... – cortou Harry – O seu rosto, no almoço da Toca que antecedeu ao nosso casamento, só perdeu para o do Carlinhos.

– Não ouse a lembrar daquilo. Eu saquei a varinha para duelar com você, cabeça de porco-espinho!

– Ahhh, Roniquinho... Qual pureza você queria vingar? A minha, perdida, ou a sua, intocada? – Ginny perguntou, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada contagiante. Todos riram – menos um Rony emburrado.

Hermione, que observava a conversa de longe, saiu correndo da sala, com a mão na boca, em direção ao banheiro, o que fez todos mergulharem ainda mais naquela tarde de domingo.

E realmente, frise-se, aquela foi uma tarde bem interessante.

* * *

Após o susto inicial pela descoberta da gravidez, Ginny e Harry estavam enternecidos (para não dizer embasbacados) com a situação.

Sabiam que era um menino – Harry nunca esqueceria a coloração daquela poção, uma das variantes da cor azul mais linda que seus olhos já viram.

Ginny chamou o bebê de _James Sirius. _

Já tinham começado a fazer planos (o básico: berço, quarto, padrinhos, Hogwarts, Grifinória, distância de sonserinos...)

Mas a consciência de Harry o incomodava... Como naqueles desenhos trouxas que tem o anjinho falando na orelha.

_"Os Weasley's". _

Decidiram que iriam contar a novidade no almoço do próximo domingo.

Ele tinha três dias para se preparar... Na véspera, acreditou ter um bom argumento:

_"O que será de Ginny sendo mãe solteira de pai morto?" _

Mas achava que não colaria... Entretanto, era o máximo que sua cabeça conseguia pensar naquele momento.

E o domingo amanheceu ensolarado – fato que Harry praguejou algumas vezes, afinal, uma tempestade seria a desculpa perfeita para não ir à Toca.

Ao aparatarem no quintal da casa dos Weasley's, Harry adquiriu uma coloração pálido-esverdeada quase que instantaneamente.

Ginny sorriu de maneira perversa.

– Eu que tenho enjôos matinais e você que fica verde. Quanta coragem, senhor _"Eu matei o Lorde das Trevas". _

Matar Voldemort foi fichinha. Difícil era contar para cinco ruivos-irmãos-loucos, um ruivo-pai e uma ruiva-ursa-protetora-mãe que ele engravidara a caçulinha. Pelo menos não teria que dizer que ia assumir as responsabilidades e se casar. O casamento – se não ocorresse seu funeral amanhã – aconteceria no próximo sábado.

– Parece que você está se divertindo com minha desgraça, mocinha!

– E estou. Ah, Harry, o povo aqui te ama como se você fosse um de nós. George também engravidou Angelina, lembra? Além do mais, não se esqueça que mamãe também tinha sido _agraciada_ com Bill antes dela e papai trocarem os votos. Assim, pelo nosso grude, minha genética e meu histórico familiar, não é como se eles não soubessem que a gente...

– Não complete a frase em voz alta, por favor. – sussurrou – Eu sempre tive a impressão que Molly escuta tudo que a gente fala aqui...

– Hum, se fosse assim, na nossa primeira vez...

– Por favor, por favor! Seja boazinha! Você quer casar, não quer? Então não me faça ter um ataque cardíaco.

– Depois mulher é que é frágil – disse rolando os olhos para cima – Larga de ser dramático e vamos entrar logo que mulher grávida tem um pequeno probleminha em reter líquidos durante muito tempo...

Harry se deixou puxar por Ginny; enquanto caminhavam, tinha a impressão de que a palavra _**CULPADO**_ estava estampada em sua testa, ao lado esquerdo da cicatriz.

Nem sentiu ao ser praticamente jogado pela ruiva na cozinha, onde uma alegre Molly cantarolava uma sucesso de Celestina Warbeck:

_"Se outra bruxa cabeluda aparatar  
Na sua frente  
E isso lhe trouxer muitas saudades,  
Do meu caldeirão fervendo reluzente.  
O grito agourento do meu hipógrifo,  
A varinha velha, a vassoura sem piaçava, ou coisa assim,  
Imediatamente você vai,  
Lembrar de mim  
Não adianta nem tentar me esquecer  
Durante muito tempo em sua lareira  
Eu vou aparecer..." _

Enxugando uma lágrima no avental, Molly encarou-os.

– Ah, desculpem a bobageira, crianças. Seu pai cantou essa música para mim, no nosso baile de formatura...

– Acho isso lindo, mamãe... Como você está? – e já foi logo sapecando um beijo na bochecha da mãe. O movimento brusco lhe deu as já conhecidas vertigens gravídicas.

Harry, instintivamente, amparou-a prontamente, enquanto Molly arregalava os olhos, colocando a mão esquerda na boca entreaberta.

– Merlim amado! – disse ainda com a mão na boca.

– Err, mamãe...

– Fique quieta, menina... – disse sem rudez - Eu preciso organizar algumas coisas dentro da minha cabeça. Me dê somente um minuto, sim?

Harry tinha certeza que este era seu último dia de vida. Arrependeu-se de não ter feito um testamento, deixando todos seus bens para Ginny. Ela teria melhores condições de criar o bebê com seu ouro – e ele detestaria deixar tudo para os Dursley's.

Molly novamente estava chorando. Harry tinha certeza que a tinha decepcionado.

– Senhora Weasley, me descul...

E o impossível aconteceu.

Molly não deixou Harry terminar a frase, dando-lhe um genuíno abraço quebra-costelas Molly Weasley.

Ainda atordoado – ele não sabia se era pela situação tensa ou pela falta de ar do abraço – viu Molly olhando Ginny com uma intensidade colossal. Pensou se algum dia Lilly teria olhado nos olhos dele assim também. E fez a promessa muda de olhar nas íris de seu filho daquele jeito muitas vezes, desde seu nascimento.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita por quase um minuto. Molly abriu um sorriso e Ginny sorriu de volta. Deve ser um desses códigos secretos entre mãe e filha.

Após, elas se abraçaram de uma maneira íntima demais – outra nota mental sobre a intensidade de abraços paternais.

– Obrigada mamãe.

– Você está bem? – Ginny respondeu com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça.

– Enjôos?

– Somente matinal. As vertigens é que estão acabando comigo.

– Desmaios?

– Nunca chegou a tanto, mas faltou pouco.

– Vitaminas?

– Diariamente.

– E a copa mundial?

– Quem precisa dela com o troféu que eu carrego em minha barriga?

– Vai encerrar a carreira?

– Formulário assinado e aceito. Só vão esperar o casamento para anunciar minha saída da Liga e da Copa Mundial.

– Vai ficar em casa?

– Não. Comentarista de esportes do Profeta.

– Feliz?

– Como jamais pude imaginar.

Harry ficou impressionado em como a comunicação delas era fácil e abrangente, apesar de ser praticamente monossilábica.

– Ele está com medo, não está?

– Apavorado seria um termo mais apropriado.

Harry detestava quando falavam dele como se não estivesse presente.

– Harry querido, não fique...

– Oi Harry – interrompeu um alegre Senhor Weasley. – Tudo pronto para o grande dia?

– Que grande dia? – disse um Harry desorientado, que ao virar o pescoço com rapidez, emitiu um _clack_ alto.

– Pensei que o dia do seu casamento fosse um grande dia – disse o senhor Weasley, juntando as duas sobrancelhas, vincando a testa. Ele sempre achou que Harry queria mais do que Ginny esse casamento. Estranhou o comportamento aluado do rapaz.

– Ah, sim, o magnífico dia! – mas o Senhor Weasley notou que o entusiasmo de Harry não chegava aos olhos.

– O que está acon...

– Poxa vida, papai, nem um beijinho em mim??

– Ah sim, minha pequena... – desviou, resignado, o olhar do moreno.

– Com licença - foi a deixa que Harry precisava para fugir. Precisava de um pouco de ar e relaxar os ombros tensos.

– O que deu nele? – perguntou o senhor Weasley, ainda com as sobrancelhas unidas.

– O menino está nervoso, Arthur. Lembra-se de quando a gente se casou? Você desmaiou _algumas_ vezes. É _só_ isso.

Apesar de não estar convencido, sabia que o argumento da mulher significava:

_Assunto encerrado, passe para o próximo. _

E ele não seria idiota de contrariar Molly Weasley.

* * *

Harry nem se deu conta de como – ou quando – todos os Weasley's chegaram. Recebia tapinha nas costas e brincadeira dos cunhados pelo casamento futuro.

Percebeu que Ginny sumira com as mulheres durante, pelo menos, três quartos de hora, mas não deu muita importância – afinal, isso sempre ocorria. E os homens evitavam a todo custo chegar perto delas. O último que se atrevera – George, óbvio – voltou com as unhas pintadas de vermelho e o cabelo acaju com mechas acinzentadas.

Por algum tempo, esqueceu que após o almoço – que agora era servido no quintal d'a Toca – em razão do número de filhos, de filhos dos filhos, e de mães dos filhos dos filhos Weasley's –, contaria que Ginny estava grávida.

Entretanto, sentiu novamente uma sensação pesada na boca do estomago ao começar a repetir o ritual dominical: os homens indo para o quintal, ampliar magicamente uma mesa de madeira abaixo das árvores, enquanto as mulheres, com um simples _vingardium leviosa_, equilibravam pratos fumegantes de comida, sem um respinguinho sequer. Isso sim era magia avançada...

Entretanto, isso significava, também, que a hora estava próxima!

Ao procurar por Ginny, para se sentarem no local de sempre, sentiu Hermione tocar em seu braço.

A cumplicidade o atingiu em cheio e, somente pelo olhar, ela mostrou que já sabia, que estava feliz e que iria segurar o Rony.

– Obrigada, Mione! – a sinceridade estampada em seu rosto.

– Vai lá com a Ginny. Tudo dará certo. Você irá se surpreender com Rony.

Rogou a Merlin que ele não se surpreendesse tanto que fosse parar no Saint Mungus em razão de alguns ossos quebrados.

O sorriso morreu assim que ele se lembrou do teor da conversa de Carlinhos, há algumas semanas atrás, em _"como ser gentil com minha irmãzinha em sua primeira vez" _.

E com esse pensamento, a cor esverdeada definitivamente tomou seu rosto.

– Venha, eu te protejo!

– Para uma futura viúva, você está bem _felizinha_, não?

– Tonto – foi inevitável Ginny revirar os olhos.

– Ei, cabeça rachada! – um ruivo gritou de longe – Se vocês não vierem logo, o Roniquinho acabará com a comida.

– Cala a boca, George!

– Hummm, que bonitinho! Ele está ficando mocinho! Praticamente um magozinho! Já me enfrenta! Quero ver como você vai se virar quando Hermione for embora para casa dela...

– Ele vai se esconder embaixo do vestido da mamãe – falaram Ginny, Bill e Carlinhos ao mesmo tempo. Percy (apesar de ter se tornado 100% Weasley novamente), balançava a cabeça em reprovação. Velhos hábitos – como a chatisse – eram difíceis de abandonar.

– Shhh, deixem o Roniquinho em paz. Ele tem fome porque está em fase de crescimento, oras!

A mesa explodiu em uma alta risada, enquanto Rony se encolhia, adquirindo um tom púrpura interessante.

– Mamãe, por favor... – gemeu.

– Mas eu estou te protegendo, filhinho...

* * *

O almoço ainda estava pela metade, quando de repente o caos se instalou.

Ginny, ao colocar um pedaço de pastelão de presunto cozido na boca, saiu correndo, com a mão na boca, em direção ao banheiro.

Após dois segundos, o palco estava armado: o senhor Weasley estava com o rosto _"boderline" _entre o choque e o terror; os Weasley's pais (Bill, George e Percy) estavam adquirindo o tom rubro característico, demonstrando que alcançaram a situação; Carlinhos olhava de um lado para o outro; Harry deixou para olhar, somente por último, para o irmão que a vida lhe presenteara: Rony continuava comendo, totalmente alheio a situação.

– Ai, Hermione, não precisa me beliscar... Essa é a última coxa de peru que eu como, eu prometo e... – calou-se ao perceber que o silêncio reinava no local.

Ao que pareceu uma eternidade, Ginny sentou-se novamente ao lado de Harry, totalmente refeita da situação, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Harry achou por bem acabar com aquilo de uma vez... Afinal, ele era bem resistente ao _cruciatus... _

– Bem, eu queria...

– O que você quer, seu abusado? Já não teve o que queria? – lançou um George, que somente ficou quieto com a intervenção de Angelina.

– Não seja absurdo, George – retrucou Ginny.

– Absurdo????? – gritou Percy.

– Por favor, Percy, _Não. Grite. Com. Ela._ – Harry se levantou e falou estreitando os olhos, com um tom de voz que deixava bem claro que, apesar de ele ser bacana e tudo o mais, ele tinha matado Voldemort. E protegeria sua Ginny com a mesma ferocidade e determinação.

– Seu desgraçado, filh_aiiiiiii! _– Bill parou ao beliscão de um sorridente Fleur.

– Minha irmãzinha, minha irmãzinha... – Carlinhos repetia catatônico.

E a compreensão chegou a Rony.

– Eu vou te matar! – levantou e sacou a varinha – Você violou a pureza da minha irmã! Desgraçou sua honra e agora vai pagar com seu sangue! Voldemort vai parecer uma criança mimada perto do que eu vou faz...

– Chega! – gritou a Senhora Weasley, não acreditando na dramaticidade de sua prole. – Hora de crescer, Roniquinho. Guarde imediatamente esta varinha! Isto serve também para o Carlinhos e todos os meus outros _"filhinhos"_. – escutou-se o som de cinco varinhas sendo guardadas. – Sua irmã e Harry vão se casar na semana que vem. Apesar de não terem planejado, eles estão felizes com essa nova luz que chegará à nossa família. _E EU ESTOU FELIZ POR ELES, fui clara?_ – e lançou novamente aquele olhar _"nem um pio mais sobre o assunto"_.

– Filha querida – a voz do senhor Weasley parecia cansada – como você está?

– Obrigada por perguntar, papai – disse, olhando com mágoa para os irmãos. – Hoje era um dia importante, sabem? O dia que eu participaria a vocês – _minha família_ – que eu e Harry nos unimos da maneira mais linda que duas pessoas que se amam podem esperar. Um filho! Eu queria contar a todos que eu estou feliz...

– ... estamos! – Harry intercedeu.

– Bem, que estamos felizes e, apesar de inesperado, James já é totalmente amado por nós...

– James? – espantou-se Arthur.

– Sim. James Sirius, papai. O nome das duas pessoas que Harry conheceu por pai. Nada mais justo que, agora que ele será um, nosso bebê homenageie essas pessoas importantes para Harry.

Harry acompanhava a conversa através de uma névoa. A raiva por Percy gritar com sua garota ainda era latente.

Mas, ao se acalmar, aos poucos, foi capaz de captar cada novo gesto dos Weasley's.

O senhor Weasley já sorria e abraça Molly com carinho. Bill, com a expressão já não tão vermelha, esboçava traços de aceitação (em parte porque Fleur estava no comando). George, bem, ele ainda resmungava algo que Harry realmente não se importou em escutar. Quanto a Percy, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar em sua direção.

Os dois últimos Weasley's realmente surpreenderam o moreno.

– Minha irmãzinha – ainda repetia Carlinhos – Tão criança, tão indefesa, tão ingênua. Isso significa que ela...

– Se tornou uma mulher Carlinhos – completou o senhor Weasley. – E ela está feliz, meu filho. Não é isso que a gente sempre quis para ela?

– Mas papai, ela é só uma garotinha...

– Não seja ridículo, Carlinhos!!! Você realmente pensa que eu ainda tenho onze anos? E, ainda assim, você estaria enganado, meu irmão. Com essa idade, Tom Riddle possuiu a minha mente. Ali minha ingenuidade foi embora. Talvez você não tenha percebido isso, pois estava mais interessado em cuidar dos seus dragões – deu de ombros, visivelmente sentida.

Carlinhos abaixou a cabeça, calando-se.

Mas, o Weasley que mais importava a Harry estava profundamente quieto, como que se estivesse analisando qual seria sua próxima jogada de xadrez bruxo. Harry se questionou se o _Rei_ atacaria a _Torre_. Ou se ele mexeria algum _peão_ sem importância e deixaria a batalha derradeira para mais tarde.

Mas, novamente naquele dia, o impossível aconteceu.

O _Rei_ encarou sua _Rainha_ (Hermione o encorajou com o olhar) e, em um salto, estava ao lado de Harry.

– Eu não estou feliz, _por enquanto_ – disse francamente. – Você sabe como é difícil enxergá-la como a mulher linda que ela se tornou. Nós sempre fomos muito unidos, por sermos os mais jovens, e aceitar que ela e você, er... bem, você entende, é bem complicado para mim.

– Você pode continuar acreditando na história da fadinha e do fauno, Roniquinho! – gritou Bill, já totalmente descontraído.

– Cala a boca! – gritaram Rony, Ginny e a senhora Weasley ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu sempre soube que seria você, Harry. Sempre soube que nossas vidas, além dos laços de amizade, ultrapassariam para o nível familiar. Apenas, eu realmente gostaria que esse sobrinho viesse mais tarde. Mas, pelo jeito, me parece que esse Weasley é apressado – como os pais deles foram, que fique bem claro meu protesto! – estreitou os olhos para Harry.

E soltou um longo suspiro.

– Mas ele é filho da minha irmã e melhor amiga de infância. E é filho do meu melhor amigo de adolescência e irmão que a vida me deu. E eu já o amo.

– Acho bom o amar mesmo! – disse um Harry intenso – Pois seria indecente um padrinho não gostar de seu afilhado.

O sorriso nasceu nos lábios de Rony, atingindo seus olhos infinitamente azuis.

E, como sempre foi por toda a vida bruxa de Harry, somente com o olhar, ele e Rony atingiram a compreensão.

Tudo estava bem.

E se abraçaram. Ao fundo, ouviam-se os soluços de uma chorosa Ginny (fato que ela atribui ferrenhamente aos hormônios gravídicos).

Hermione encarava a cena com um sorriso brilhante rosto, olhando Rony com um misto de orgulho e adoração.

– Hermione, o que você fez com o meu irmão? – gritou George – Ele está expressando _sentimentos!_ Ele está falando coisas com _sensibilidade!_ – disse horrorizado, com a mão esquerda no peito. – A terceira guerra bruxa deve acontecer em breve. Além do mais, essa _abraçação_ toda está muito _flufy_ para...

O _"cala boca" _foi geral. O tapa na nuca foi de Angelina.

E foi o suficiente para descontrair o ambiente.

A partir dali, tirando o aperto de mão formalíssimo de Percy, os abraços genuínos de felicitações começaram a ocorrer.

E agora, sem o raio do anjinho da _consciência_ pesada matracando em sua orelha, Harry simplesmente se permitiu ser feliz.

Afinal, finalmente _Potter_ será o sobrenome de uma família feliz, sem o peso de uma guerra nas costas.

* * *

N/A: Amores!!!

Obrigadas pelos coments!!!!

Juntamente com o amigo secreto do Lumus, as reviwes de vocês me inspiraram a escrever esse último capítulo!!!

Beijos imensos!!!!!


End file.
